


Mad About You

by AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Everybody Lives, Face Slapping, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shitty Childhood, Spanking, Violent Sex, except Hitler, fuck Hitler, mentions of past rape, seriously violent sex, too much dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBunFilledWithDepression
Summary: Dieter's past and what really happened in the bar scene and afterwards.Title is from a song from this playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPdJM_7CgU8&index=1&list=PLDg9CIupcjSHyUB8lg8UqVyLbA6adL3Wq





	Mad About You

It often happens that Dieter dreams of his first time with a man. Every time that happens he wakes up panting, sweating, warm and hard as a rock. He never told anyone about it of course and he does not wish to either. It doesn't matter how much he excels in the SS as Sturmbannführer, he would still be arrested or killed for his sexual preferences.

It isn't even a too romantic story really. He was freshly fourteen on that summer; seems like it was yesterday when it was actually ten years ago. 

He was a thin, petite little boy with awfully white skin; he wasn't let outside too much, mind you, only when he had to take horse riding lessons or when he could go shopping with his mother after a row of begging to his father, and the pale skin, just like the girly face and lips and big eyes stuck with him for the rest of his life. His parents were stuck up upper class people needless to say, never really paying attention to him. The only time they talked to him was when he got scolded for not studying enough. For his fourteen year old self studying nine hours a day was suffocating but for his parents it wasn't satisfactory.

It was on one of his horse riding courses when Dieter met him. He was born advanced in riding so his teacher, partly out of pity, let him go farther and farther up on the hills and fields the fast and furious way he liked without being observed all the time. It was by chance that he found the nearest village's smith who lived on the far outskirts in a small, dirty cottage. The house reminded Dieter of the dollhouse he begged out of his parents that was partly open and you could see inside the rooms here and there; the bottom half of the cottage was only covered on one side while the other displayed the smith's workplace.

Among the dirty equipment was a fireplace, in front of it a huge dark block where the smith was beating a burning iron rod with his hammer. The man was huge compared to him, his big muscles shone brightly with sweat on dark tanned skin and his biceps flexed with each strike of his hammer. Dieter just starred with an open mouth and his face flushed. Looking back to it now, that was the first time he felt attraction in his life. 

The man's dark eyes found his blue ones when he straightened out to wipe the sweat from his forehead. At first he seemed surprised, which was understandable, since there were no posh little boys running around on horseback in his village or nearby that he knew of, but after noticing Dieter's desperately wanton expression, he just smirked and came closer to the boy. He gently grabbed his skinny calf, not wanting him to back away with the horse, and looked up at him, asking through his thick beard:

"Are you lost, little one?" 

Dieter couldn't answer with the saliva pooling in his mouth and the warm summer air turning unbearably hot. He felt like if he tried to speak he would choke. The smith just grinned wider and stroked his calf up to his knee; despite the warmth, Dieter shivered from the feeling of the huge calloused hands against his silky smooth skin.

"Where's your daddy, dear?" Probably fucking one of the maids in his study.

Seeing that he won't get answers any time soon the smith took his waist in his big rough hands and lifted him off the horse before he could react,but didn't put him on the ground. Instead he held him in one arm; Dieter's slim long legs automatically encircled his middle and his arms came up to clutch the stranger's shirt at his shoulder and back, and the smith led the horse in his unoccupied hand.

"Come, my lovely, it's alright, I'll take good care of you."

Dieter couldn't understand the feelings that were flooding his small body back then; the intense hot pure want that pinked his pale cheeks and made his hands tremble. He didn't understand why he kept putting his face close to the man's neck, smelling him; his nose wasn't used to the smell of hard physical work, sweat, iron, fire, wood and something musky mingled together like that but it did not smell unpleasant at all, quite the contrary actually, it just made his belly feel weird, like it was tickled. He wanted to smell it forever.

He didn't even notice when the dark stranger put water in front of the horse or when he secured it to the fence with a rope, all with one hand; only noticed the world get a little darker behind his closed eyelids when they went inside the house's covered part. He heard the door close and with the key turning, lock.

The smith sat down on the old bed with Dieter still in his arms and gently stroked his hair, letting him hide in the crook of his neck for a few more moments until he coaxed him out to look at him. Dieter felt anxious and vulnerable, only looking at the man's chest hair which peeked out of the top part of the sweaty shirt in front of him, but felt himself relax and sigh happily once the older man caressed and held his face lightly like he was made out of porcelain. 

"Alright baby, you have to tell me your name at least, is that okay sweetheart?" He was quite happy with the little affectionate pet names, he was never called anything like that. 

"I-...my name is... Di-Dieter, ...sir" he almost whispered.

"Dieter.." he sounded he was tasting the name on his tongue, like it was something delicious."...cute. Well my darling little Dieter, I'm Bernhard, nice to meet you. What are you doing around here, if you don't mind me asking? Do your parents know you're gone?" Dieter melted inside from hearing the 'my' in front of his name. Bernhard slowly caressed his thighs higher and higher until he was cupping his butt in his firm hands.

"...yes, sir." Now he looked at his face which seemed to please Bernhard a lot; his wolfish grin made little wrinkles appear in the corner of his eyes. He must have been at least twenty years older than him. "...but it's fine. I'm allowed." He added quietly. At this he could feel the strong and rough hands pull his shirt out of his shorts and ride up his sides slowly. Bernhard leaned close, his nose stroking along his left cheek and taking in a deep breath. Dieter got drunk on the sheer need alone and made no protest when his shirt got unbuttoned and thrown aside. He only whined when he was lifted off to sit on the bed. The smith just chuckled and knelt down between his legs to undo his shoelaces and take off his shoes and socks. When finished, he kissed his feet, than his calves, than his ankles, and up up his trembling thighs until his lips reached his shorts. He gently coaxed him out of them along with his underwear and he was left completely naked.

For minutes the older man only stared with hungry eyes at the fresh prize in front of him, then said "Oh good God, i could just eat you up..." at this Dieter got scared, not understanding the obvious meaning behind the phrase, thinking about Hansel and Gretel from the fairy tale and the witch that ate children, and scrambled away with tears threatening to spill at any moment from his eyes.

"No, please,...please don't eat me! ...I-I'll be good i swear, sir.."

After a moment Bernhard burst out laughing and pulled him close by the leg and trapped him with a hand on either side of his petite frame. "No,no,no, I didn't mean it literally, don't be scared.. you just look so ...beautiful, honey boy. So pretty. Absolutely perfect." As if trying to confirm it, the smith started kissing his way up from his tummy to his cheeks.

God, he felt so happy hearing that. He never even dreamed of getting such sweet compliments. His fears now completely melting away, he accepted the kiss that landed softly on his lips and opened his mouth when a warm tongue demanded entrance. He felt content in the wet soft kisses and displayed his happiness with little sounds; his legs tight around the strong frame above him. He let his hands wander unto the scruffy cheek and thick short dark hair at the man's scalp, then one of his hands started to pull at the well-used shirt of the older man, silently asking him to take it off, to which his beloved smith complied with a wide grin and quick hands. Dieter marveled at the powerful body that reminded him of statues of ancient gods that he saw in his books: so strong and desirable, dusted with dark hair on tanned skin, the polar opposite of his thin girly body and face. 

When his god took out a jar of oil from a nearby drawer he had no idea what he wanted to use it for; the thought must have appeared on his face because then Bernhard said "You haven't done anything like this before?" to which he shook his head. The smith looked like he just found a land full of gold. "Then let me show you the biggest pleasure in life, my angel." He wasn't wrong.

At first it hurt and tears spilled from his eyes as the thick fingers slowly pried him open but it slowly turned into addictive with every little touch at his sweet spot that was hidden until then. When he first brushed against it, Dieter's eyes became wide and his tiny whimpers turned into loud, high-pitched moans. The older man loved his expression.

"Oh you like this don't you, baby? I told you didn't I, you little minx...only if you knew what you're doing to me, you sweet little devil, my darling Dieter." saying that he took one of Dieter's hands that clutched the sheets under him and led it to his still clothed feverish crotch. It seemed absurd, the huge hardness in his grasp, compared to his own. Bernhard finally took himself out of his trousers and his length wasn't held back any longer; it frightened Dieter. He finally understood why the delicious thick fingers slowly drew out of his slick tight hole and his legs got spread wider by the strong hands. He tried to scramble out of the way again, shaking against the strong hold on his hips, muttering barely audible 'no's and 'please don't's, but he knew the smith heard him when he screamed a very clear 'I don't want to, please stop' as the thick member's head caressed his thigh.

Bernhard only kissed his tear-stained cheeks and said "There's no stopping now baby boy, you knew what you were doing, no? Seducing me with that innocent look, you little sin.You want this. Despite your little show, I'll be gentle, don't worry. You know what will happen now right?" he asked, looking satisfied and leading his prick towards his tight entrance. Dieter shook his head, his wet lips trembling. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Until now he felt the happiest in his life but now he was scared and uncertain. He felt his thighs getting spread wider.

"Now, dolly little Dieter, we'll 'make love' as they say in fairy tales." he recognized that phrase from one of his old books, which was quickly taken away as fast as he asked about the strange saying; it was about a knight that saved a princess.

"B-but only the knight and the princess who truly love each other can make love and live happily ever after..." it was hard for the smith to hold back the laughter but he somehow managed and leaned down, brushing their lips together.

"If you let me, I can be your knight, princess." Dieter blushed at that, relaxing a little "And my love for you, my pretty, is true. I love you. You make me happy. Do you love me?" Now completely under the spell, Dieter nodded."I want you to say it, princess. Say it to me, Dieter." he slowly leaned in for a kiss, but waited until Dieter answered.

"...I love you." It was the first time he said it.

As he barely finished saying it, his mouth was covered by the older man's, quieting his scream a little as the enormous shaft split him open and roughly shoved through. His cries were uncontrollable by that point, his breath ragged, his body shaking. He never felt such an intense pain before. Even with all the preparing it was too much. He felt like he was breaking. He was too full. He felt his cheeks being caressed, his lips being softly kissed, soft murmurs of encouragement and praise rained down at him. It felt like years until he calmed a little.

"Very good, Dieter, very good, I'm so happy, you're such a strong little boy, it feels so good, you angel, oh I love you, baby."

Despite the shock he felt bare moments ago, he felt happy again. He was loved. He made Bernhard happy. Bernhard loved him. And he loved him back foolishly. The ache intensified as he felt the unbelievably huge shaft move further inside. He looked down through sharp breaths and tears and saw that the other half is yet to come. He gritted his teeth and tried to find salvation in the warm touches and loving kisses. Shortly, after he felt like the prick reached his throat, he felt the older man start to rock steadily back and forth, slowly increasing his pace. As it hurt in the beginning he could feel his own pleasure build and by the time that the smith slammed into his body with every trust, his pained cries turned into ones of pleasure and he gripped the sheets like his life depended on it. He tried to respond to the continuously given praises between moans and breaths.

"...I...I lo-ahhnn-..I love...y..you...ahh...please I...more...love youu.." hearing these Bernhard increased his pace and strength brutally and it became a real concern if the old creaking bed will last longer than the two occupying it. The wet slapping sounds just made it feel all too much. The savage thrusts hit mercilessly at his sweet spot over and over again, making the bed and the little boy shake with it and it only took a few seconds for Dieter to come all over his belly so hard that he saw stars for minutes and he felt like his belly exploded from the never before felt pleasure.

The older man took his time with his own orgasm and by the time he finally gave one final bestial thrust and stilled inside him ,grunting, pumping him full with his hot load, little Dieter was so sensitive from the continuous thrusting that he came a second time, mewling, whimpering and panting, oversensitive. Time seemed to slow down and he could barely register the kisses peppered on his forehead, cheeks, nose, temple, lips and the little praises.

"Such a good little boy, my lovely little angel, my darling little Dieter, I love you so much, such a wonderful little thing, my precious sin, you were so good, I'm so proud baby..."

In his hazy state Dieter could barely smile, but more tears of gratitude spilled down his face and he gave little kisses of his own on the smith's face, paying special attention to the rambling lips. He hugged him close, squeezing, afraid of letting go, afraid of clearing the post orgasmic fog around them. They were letting their breathing slow down, laying on the warm, apparently strong, bed, their legs tangled together, lazily kissing for long minutes. Eventually the older man pulled his now soft cock slowly out of Dieter who whimpered at the unpleasant empty feeling and ache. Looking down, he saw blood and cum pool in large amounts out of his poor, abused hole. He was too tired to get scared now and only lied back into the bed; lazily stretching out his little porcelain body, bringing a smile to Bernhard's face.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep curled around the larger frame, but when he woke up again it wasn't the same sunny morning outside as when he found the little cottage, instead it was so dark, he barely saw anything. He quickly got out of the pleasant warm embrace, well, or at least tried to do it quickly, the pain ruled his whole body, the unbelievable ache in his ass paralyzed his legs and he fell to the ground( adding to the hurt in his body ) with a high pitched groan, to which his darling smith also woke up to and rushed to him, making sure he was okay, and took him in his arms to carry him back to the bed. He also noticed the darkness outside and murmured a low "Fucking hell...shit." and gently put him on the bed. He started redressing Dieter quickly, but minded his sensitiveness too. When he was finished and the little boy looked halfway-decent, he helped him get up, keeping his large hands on his thin waist, thankfully, since after the first step, Dieter almost fell to the ground with a pained cry, if it wasn't for the help. He then got lifted up in the strong arms bridal style, which made him blush and lean close to his beloved's neck, and got carried outside to the now chilly, dark air. They rode back on Dieter's horse, the older man hugging him close, not wanting to hurt his poor butt more during the ride.

Needless to say that his parents weren't happy at the sight of them getting off the horse in front of their mansion where they stood with some of the staff obviously looking for the little boy. They were surprised when Bernhard didn't put him down but kept on carrying him towards the steps. He put him in his father's arms who, in his shocked state, had nothing else to do but accept the light weight, and for some unknown reason, squeezed him close. Dieter wasn't happy at the change of his carrier and stared at his knight (in not so shining armor) with teary eyes and quivering lips. The smith said that he found the little boy on a nearby field unconscious, most probably a fox or wolf scared his horse and he fell off as a result and fainted. His parents seemed to buy the story without questions and their anger melted away, overtaken by concern; they thanked Bernhard, and said their goodbyes, taking Dieter inside. Their last glance at each other was of longing and regret of not staying in that little old bed longer in each other's arms. They mouthed 'I love you's when his parents weren't watching.He never saw him again.

That evening, when he went to the bathroom and took of his clothes he could feel and see the evidence of their 'lovemaking' dripping down his thighs. He missed him so much, this man that he knew nothing about. He cried himself to sleep, missing the affectionate warmth that embraced him so lovingly. 

A few days later he was sent to a boarding school. He thought about him every day and dreamed of him every night for years. Even now it's regular. Of course since then he had a few partners giving him similar but still so different treatment. When he was fifteen he was fucked by his history teacher, who reminded him of Bernhard a little; their affair went on for several years. When he was sixteen he gave his first blowjob to one of his father's business partners when they hosted a dinner, earning him some great deals without knowing of it. When he was seventeen he was busted by some older boys when he was getting his soul fucked out by his literature teacher in the classroom after asking for extra credit, and afterwards had to take five cocks so his secret would stay safe. Most of them were jewish boys. He still remembers the strange feel of the cut pricks down his throat and in his ass. They left him completely ruined on the bathroom floor soaked in their cum. After that, they snickered and ruffled his neatly combed hair, sometimes pulled him into empty classrooms to have their fun with him when they met in the hallway until he graduated. It was his motive to support the national socialists who were promising to get rid of them without getting him jail time or death.

Of course he had to put his mouth and ass on sale for some powerful officers to rise through the ranks with lightning speed, he was after all, very young, and only knew war from books, not from experience, but it was worth it when he could sign the papers for the confirmation of sending those same boys who ruined him on death row. It was all worth it. He had to eliminate a few big mouthed officers who were threatening to expose him and he slowly became untouchable.

Despite his powerful position, he still didn't feel content. He felt hollow. Something was missing. And these dreams made him realize what it was. The only time there was any feeling in his fucks was with Bernhard. That was the only time he said "I love you". He didn't even need love for god's sake, just some kind of an intense feeling. Something strong that filled him from head to toe and made him shake with want. All of his fucks were for benefits only, he just did what he was told to do. It bore him to death. He needed a real fuck.

The solution came barging through the door with the famous nazi killer, Hugo Stiglitz.

He knew something was off when he heard the strange, obviously british accent through the wall. He was in an unpleasant mood to begin with; got a boring, slow fuck in his ass that morning by one of the older officers that helped him get his current position. The pig fell asleep afterwards and he had to peel him off of himself. He was late from work thanks to the washing up, and when he stepped out the room, the dickhead got up to slap his ass goodbye. So when he heard the accent and closed his book he was ready to shoot a motherfucker in the face. He came out of his hiding place,-he was not really interested in interacting with lower ranked officers-, and started to pull the noose tighter on the pretty little posh brit's neck with his interrogation. He noticed the huge, strong german man to his right, eyeing him like he was the dirtiest scum of the earth. He was terribly handsome and just his type, but he was also awfully familiar too. It couldn't have been one of the officers that fucked him, he would have remembered a man like that . He attempted to flirt with him, letting the faker loose for the time being, smiled at him, sat between him and the not-german, kept on meaninglessly touching him at every chance, even offered to play with his company. The older man just seemed to get more and more irritated from his interacting, so he tried harder, brushing their legs together under the table, giving small laughs, licking his lips and all that jazz.

Oh, only if that pretty bastard with that horrible accent didn't give himself away when he signed with his hands for three more drinks. Of course he couldn't ignore the fact that he sat at a table full of traitors; the gun that was showed against his crotch wasn't that much of a bad feeling considering that it was held in the hands of Hugo Stiglitz. Yeah, now he remembered where he saw the strong lined jaw and piercing eyes before: on the newspaper and the wanted posters. Instead of choosing death Dieter chose something much more pleasant.

"How about a little deal, gentlemen? It would be terribly rude to turn the celebration into a bloodbath now wouldn't it? We could just have a civilized conversation, and reach something that would benefit all of us, without any death of course." Dieter could see that they were seriously considering this given option. After a few seconds the brit answered.

"And what kind of a deal were you thinking about, Mr Sturmbannführer?"

"Oh very simple. I'll let you go to do whatever you want, which does not include killing me, obviously, and I'll only take away our beloved Mr Stiglitz here without any fuss. Because as you can see, he is a pretty important prisoner to us, or at least was before you took him away. If you give him to me all will be swell again; so do we have a deal, Mr Brit?" 

The actress next to the brit made a sound of disapproval but before she could put it in words, the faker gave a quick nod and said "Deal", but his eyes had a tint of sadness to it. He could hear Stiglitz give a little disappointed sigh, but made no move to protest and even took his hand that held the gun to Dieter's crotch slowly away. Jackpot. Dieter gently patted Hugo's back with a cheerful smile and led him to stand up and move away from the table. He saw the exchanged looks between Stiglitz and the brit.

"It was a pleasure talking to you gentlemen, madam, have a good evening." As he said that he put his right hand on Stiglitz's arm and led him towards the exit. His driver was still outside, parked close. It was a pleasure to push his own body close to Hugo's in the backseat on the ride towards the base. The scowl didn't disappear from his prisoner's face as they drove in silence, just as Dieter's smile didn't disappear either.

Once there, his men put cuffs on the only slightly protesting man and led him away to the interrogation cell. Oh yes, that felt nice, reporting his new accomplishment to the higher ups. A young new lower-class officer came to him shortly after his phonecall to inform him that he was told to ask a few basic medical questions from the new prisoner. He was slight and petite, a similar built and age as Dieter, only his blond locks were more unruly here and there and he seemed uncertain and anxious. Of course it must have been strange to meet someone from the same age and physique but still have such a huge difference in ranks. He gave an annoyed approval when the boy said it will only take a few minutes, and went back to his office to read some of the messages left on his desk from the morning and do some paperwork regarding the newly captured Stiglitz. By the time he finished it has already been past half an hour but the little officer still hasn't come to report back.

He decided that he won't wait any longer and investigate what is taking so long. He could hear faint sounds as he reached the metal door but it was too thick to really make out what it was. The sight that welcomed him as he opened the guarded cell door made his eyes go wide. At first he thought Stiglitz was trying to murder the boy that was lying flat on his back under him, considering the screams the boy gave out, but after a moment Dieter realized that the young officer was only getting brutally fucked into the floor below by the muscular monster of a man above him who had both his hands separately cuffed to two chains that were both linked to the wall; the screams of the little blond man were of pleasure as his nail left behind red scratches on Hugo's back, pulling him closer with each thrust. They seemingly didn't notice his intrusion, because they didn't seem to want to stop any time soon and Stiglitz went on talking to the withering mess of an officer under him.

"Fucking faggot little nazi scum, aren't you? Begging for my dick, you dirty whore, chocking for it without shame, you deserve to die with a cock up your ass, disgusting fucking racist piece of nazi slut, you love this shit don't you? Sick fuck..." 

The words sent Dieter's blood straight into his dick and it took all his self-control to keep on the cool appearance and voice.

"Mr Traitor, would you please be so kind as to let go of my officer right now?"

It did the trick and the now absolutely terrified young boy quickly got out from the strong grasp and hurried away with his clothes in hand, face burning with shame and whimpering 'sorry's and 'excuse me sir's, closing the door behind himself. Looking back at the prisoner he only seemed pissed off and not in the least bit surprised as he sat up on his heels, kneeling right in front of him. Dieter stepped close and lit a cigarette, taking a suggestive but still subtle drag from it. He took note of the hard grey eyes following the movement of his lips, and made a show of blowing out the smoke. Stiglitz sneered up at him from his sitting position.

"All of you nazi pieces of shit are slutty little fags or what?"

Dieter only scratched his brow with the hand that held the cigarette and chuckled a little, looking at the floor, then looking back at the older man. "You should have a little muscle inside your thick head telling you that it might not be the wisest decision to talk like that with the Sturmbannführer who is holding your pathetic life in his hands, no?" he took another drag, licking his lips after he blew out the smoke. His action was met with a scoff and a frown. He was aware that Stiglitz didn't put back his dick into his pants after the disturbance and it was still half hard, hanging out. It was probably the biggest one next to Bernhard's which he saw; a nice, long, thick, a bit over-sized cock with a dark patch of hair above. He wanted it inside himself. He knew he was pretty obviously staring at the member like he was looking for what he should have for dinner. When he looked back up he caught Hugo looking at his face.

The man quickly fixed his eyes to the cigarette in Dieter's elegant, manicured hands. Feeling coy Dieter decided to play with him. "In need of a fag, are you?" he didn't wait for a dirty retort instead took a deep smoke and quickly sat in the prisoner's lap, paying special attention to drag against the half hard prick, and took the other man's face in hand who opened his mouth to say something degrading perhaps, but making use of the situation Dieter leaned close and put his lips against the other's and blew the smoke into his lungs. Stiglitz seemed surprised at first but breathed in the smoke and didn't push him off, instead gripped the ass in his lap tightly making the man above him moan. As fast as all of the smoke left his mouth, Dieter pulled away, catching the other trying to chase after his mouth and snickered.

"'Rare to see a man so eager for a fag, no?" this seemed to anger the older man and one of his strong hands traveled up from his ass to his bony waist to grip with a threatening force, making Dieter gasp and try to pull away with no success. "O-okay...-alright, let's stay calm, won't you?" he pat the strong shoulder of the other man with his right hand, lifting the cigarette back to his lips with the left for another deep drag; now Stiglitz was ready to devour his lips when he leaned to exchange the smoke. The grip on his waist lightened and caressed back down to massage at the round buttocks with firm hands. When there was no more smoke he let Hugo explore his mouth; in exchange he tried to make the kiss as gentle as possible it was with a monster like that. It earned him impatient bites on every part of his lips and hands tightening on his backside.

"Stop acting like a pussy, you disgusting piece of ass." To this remark Dieter gave a little grind down with his butt against the hardening cock of the prisoner which was met with a satisfied grunt.

"You seem to enjoy my ass very much-" at that he got a sharp and painful slap on said ass which left him breathless; using his shocked state Stiglitz took out the cigarette from his fingers with his mouth and breathed out the smoke through his nose, managing to talk with it in his mouth.

"Not enough to let you talk back, bitch."

"You do know that it only takes me a word and the guards come in to shoot your head off, right? Anything I say goes."

"Yes, princess," at the long lost nickname his throat tightened and he visibly became a little more alert "-but I also know you won't do that, since I'm such an important prisoner, and also you are just the same little masochistic cock-whore fag as the previous nazi bitch, aren't you, princess?" as to make a point he pressed his own prick against Dieter's still clothed, sensitive erection, making him give out a little moan. The bastard thought he could get away with that. It was satisfying to see the shock in the older man's face when seemingly out of nowhere a right hook took the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"A traitorous bastard like you has to learn some respect. You do not deserve to be called german, infected disgusting cur." it shouldn't have been a surprise when Stiglitz snapped and threw him on the cold floor, turned him on his belly roughly and tore his pants off of him completely together with his underpants and shoes and lifted his waist into his lap and began giving fast, merciless, steel hard smacks on his white ass. Among the loud smacking sounds the room was filled with Dieter's screams. After what felt like forever the punishing blows stopped and Dieter was left whimpering and shaking, tears streaming down his face into the cold floor below. The other grabbed his now cherry red, sensitive buttocks and gave them a hard squeeze, ripping another pained scream from the young man under him.

"Oh I'll show you the respect you earned you racist little nazi faggot, don't worry. Lift your fucking ass or you'll get another row... That's it, was it so difficult now, you spoiled little princess?"

The nickname made Dieter feel an old, happy, ticklish feeling return to his belly as he presented his ass up, keeping his head low. He felt the abusive calloused hands caress his skinny thighs then a scruffy, hard lined face nuzzle his sensitive cheeks to which he gave out pained little moans. A high pitched gasp left his mouth as a big wet tongue licked along his hole, coating his cheeks and crack in cool soothing saliva as a praise, then, as he felt himself relax, thanks to the gentle treatment, the same tongue speared itself inside his tight entrance making him mewl and dig his nails into his palms. A calming hand slowly caressed up from his cheek to the small of his back, under his jacket and shirt, touching smooth skin and rubbing circles there. It almost seemed caring as the tongue hungrily lapped around and inside him. Then Stiglitz got angry, seemingly out of nowhere, and bit his still red and tender left cheek with such force that it made the younger man under him shriek, and then straightened up again and flipped the still whimpering boy to his back.

"You're wearing too much fucking clothes." And with that he tore his jacket, then his shirt open, sending buttons flying, and threw it behind himself, not caring for the expensive material or for the other man shivering from the cold cell floor against his back. He seemed to only observe the petite pale body under him for long minutes then dived in. He kissed the almost-boy roughly, making his lips a pretty cherry red, then left sucking marks and love bites along the expanse of his throat, down to his collarbones, on his chest and sucked his nipples into bruised tender nubs that felt too sensitive in the cold air.

As he pushed his thick calloused fingers in the tight wet heat of the bruised thin body under him he could feel his blood rush to his dick hearing the loving little sounds of the younger man. "See how good I can be to you if you don't test my patience, my slutty little princess?" He caressed Dieter's tear-stained cheek with his unoccupied hand, his thumb rubbing the wet girly lips. The boy obediently licked than sucked on the digit, and this was where Hugo's patience completely disappeared; after hurriedly pumping the other's ass full with three fingers, moving them around, scissoring them, he took them out and before a disagreeing whimper could leave the younger man's wanton mouth, he pierced him with his monstrous member halfway on the first thrust.

The reaction was immediate from the both of them: Stiglitz gave out a deep roar, gripping the thin, still incredibly tight body below, Dieter arched his back off the floor, howling, scrambling at the older man's strong shoulders, leaving red welts behind in their wake, feeling like it's the first time again. He felt the emptiness left behind by Bernhard on that faithful night slowly fill up as the muscly god-like arms held him close and his sensitive, marked neck get bit with such force that he swore he felt blood drip down from it. As Hugo started to move, filling him up more and more inch by delicious inch, he went back to ten years ago, back inside that little cottage, back on the old creaking bed, back in the arms of his knight. 

Stiglitz must have felt him space out because he gave sharp, unforgiving thrusts, and slapped him twice on either side of his cheeks and went on rambling as he continued the too-strong, too-fast pace, seemingly determined to make the Sturmbannführer's legs useless after his punishment.

"No matter how much it would feed my fucking ego and make my day a whole lot nicer, I ain't gonna let you sick nazi fuck die because of how amazing my dick feels inside your tight little ass, you dirty, common-little-whore."

He loved the surprised yelp the older man gave out as he suddenly elbowed him in the face, making his nose bleed, and, using it to his advantage,threw him on his back, careful not to pull out the cock in his ass, changing their position. He tried to, -fruitlessly-,comb back his now messy, dark blonde hair with one of his hands as he held down the bigger body under him with the other. "I'm no common-little-whore, you brute, I'm an exquisite-little-whore, a delicacy, mind you." The prisoner was completely stunned, staring up at him with blood still dripping from his nose to his lips; Dieter let a proud smirk make way on his face as he leaned close to lick and kiss away the blood on the other's lips and slowly lift his ass on the dick up and down, making sure to drive the other gradually insane with the polite pace. To hi surprise Stiglitz let him play his little game for the time being even though he could easily throw him off, but he still could feel the man trying to buck up to increase the pace and force, but every time he did that, Dieter lifted his butt away, threatening to let the dick slip out of his tight, silky heat. "Ah-ah, not yet, only if I allow; there's still two of us. You're not fucking a doll here, you selfish dick." Oh if only he could have said this at his previous fucks, god.

Stiglitz grinned for the first time that he saw. He looked devilishly handsome. "Then why the fuck are you so pretty as one, huh, princess? Getting bossy with daddy?," he gripped his ass tight and quickly shoved him back down to take him all the way, making the younger scream " Seems like you've been spoiled rotten, my darling little whore.." he said that so affectionately, it made Dieter's bones turn to jelly and his face flush like a virgin's. Hugo let go of the round pink globes and interlaced his fingers behind his scalp, seemingly enjoying the situation."...then show daddy that you are a big boy now, and move that sweet little slutty ass of yours. And just to warn you, I won't help unless you beg me too. Good fucking luck, princess."

Dieter gave off an expression that screamed 'are you fucking kidding me', but then he scoffed and shook his head and slowly but gradually built a nice pace, making himself moan and tremble when he could guide the cock inside him to nudge at his sweet spot. The fucking traitorous bastard had the audacity to close his eyes and pretend to take a nap, so he increased his pace and threw himself on the hard member messily until his white, skinny knees became red and bruised and little whimper's of pain left his mouth together with the moans of pleasure. He didn't last long in his proud state and started whispering gradually, rubbing at the abs of the man below .

"...P-please, ...would you ...m-...move for me.." Stiglitz only lifted one eyelid with an eyebrow mockingly.

"Did I hear my little nasty bitch beg for me to fuck him, or was it just the wind blowing? I couldn't really tell it was too quiet."

"...plea-please move, would you?... My knees hurt..." said Dieter a tiny bit louder, embarrassed, looking anywhere but at the grinning handsome face below.

"You gotta say it, baby-slut. Say you were stupid and wrong, that you need me and you'll never talk back again and you'll be a good little bitch for daddy, and ask me to to fuck your ungrateful little ass however the fuck I want. Do you understand, princess?" when the boy didn't answer right away he gave a quick and loud smack on that delicious butt, earning a sweet little whimper from him. "I said do you understand, you fucking needy nazi whore?"

"...I do.." another smack "ouch- I understand,..daddy." that word seemed to make the bastard even harder. He had faint flashbacks of his own father scolding him and of Bernhard sweet-talking to him.

"Good boy,- then don't waste my fucking time and let me hear you use that smart mouth to beg like the slut you are."

Dieter took in a shaky breath, his sight going blurry from the tears, then: "Please daddy, I was such a stupid, spoiled little brat, I'm so sorry, I'll be a good boy I swear, I'll never talk back again, I'll be the best little bitch daddy ever had, just please, please, fuck me the way you want, please daddy, make your slutty princess come, please, I need you, I need you daddy, please, please fuck me..."

It seemed to do the trick and before he could say another word he was flipped back unto the cold floor, and was rewarded with strong, animal thrusts, fucking screams out of him with new, raw power. He quickly became a shaking, wanton, teary mess again, no longer caring about the floor adorning his back with purple painful spots or the quickly spreading bloody marks left behind by a hungry mouth and wild, controlling hands; he slipped back into the ecstasy of before and as the savage fuck brought him closer to his climax he gradually lost his mind, and mutter the nonsense of the past.

"...yes, ahh, yes, please...please, just like that, oh god...l-...love you..ah...so much ahh," this seemed to drive Stiglitz wild and went impossibly harder, muttering something that sounded dangerously close to 'love you too', but in the haze Dieter forgot where he actually was and who gave him the best fuck of his life. "...lo-..ve you so, ahh, much,...so much,...so good to me,ahn ..my ah...knight,...my beloved,...love you so much...Bernhard.."

Time froze together with Hugo. He pulled up with a shocked expression, like he just got a bullet between the eyes, but it turned into one of a burning hatred and anger. Before the younger man could even think 'shit' his whole body almost broke in half at the new treatment. Stiglitz slaughtered Dieter's ass, like he was trying to punish it for what it's owner said. It became a real concern if the younger man's thin body will stay in one piece after such a rough fuck. It was like he was trying to murder him with his dick. It really was the best fuck he ever had.

Stiglitz put a hand to his neck, giving a threatening squeeze that was surely gonna bruise, the other hand was leaving dark marks on his thigh. As Dieter was chocking he gently put his own skinny hands on the arm that was ready to snap his neck any moment now. He could feel his inner walls tear, but the brutal thrusts didn't stop even when he was trying to beg with tears and spit running down his face. At a merciless attack on his prostate he came so hard over his quivering belly that his eyesight whitened out. He brokenly screamed as much as he could with the blockage on his windpipe. In his euphoria he registered the blood dripping from his hole.

"You fucking filthy god-fucking-damned slut! 'Delicacy' my shit you bitch!... Bet you took the whole fucking military in that cock-hungry ass and mouth of yours, ...you're worse than the most common fucking whore, you disgusting fucking nazi faggot!... Who the fucking fuck is 'Bernhard'?!" he shook Dieter's head so hard with that rough hand that it almost broke his neck in half "Do you hear me saying 'Archie' you last piece of shit?! No you fucking don't! Because I don't fuck every-fucking-thing that moves, like you, fag!... You would probably let your loose holes get used by the french and british military too just so you won't be empty for even a second...Hell, probably would give yourself to the fucking soviets... Here I-fucking-am giving you the fuck of your nasty little life and what the fuck do you do?! Saying fucking 'I love you' to some fucking 'Bernhard'..."

Dieter saw black spots appear in his vision, his throat burned, he was way too sensitive; he was slowly going mad. His hands slipped off Stiglitz's arm to the ground and more of his saliva dripped to the ground. Then as he thought 'I'm gonna die receiving the best fuck I've ever had. Not a bad way for a nazi officer to go out...' Hugo gave a few final murderous thrusts and pumped him full with hot come, groaning deeply; the grasp on his throat disappeared and painful sharp breaths made way into his lungs, making him cough wildly. He rasped a quiet 'Thank you' to which he only got an angry grunt. Their breathing slowly turned back to normal and the aches became constant and barely-tolerable.

To his surprise, Stiglitz didn't pull out for a long while,-letting his cock stay warm in the torn, hot passage-, only straightened up and leaned to the side to take out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter from Dieter's torn and discarded clothing, lighting one and taking a drag. He observed with smoke curling out of his mouth as the younger man slowly stretched his aching body out under him, as if he just woken up; he left a lot of bruises and marks, leaving very little untouched white places on the silky skin. He was quite proud of them. He roughly caressed the petite body on the left side with a hand, up to the dirtied belly, smearing the still warm cum there. Dieter gave a light pat on the hand playing childishly on his flat tummy and made a slight move with his hips.

"Alright big guy, you can pull out now. We're done, thank you." his voice was still a little raspy. Hugo made no move to do that, instead just kept on playing with the slowly cooling cum, making disgusting wet sounds with it. He breathed out the smoke and looked back at his face.

"Who the fuck is 'Bernhard'?" at the question the younger man just gave a tired smile and retorted calmly.

"Who the fuck is 'Archie'?" 

Stiglitz frowned :"None of your fucking business..." Dieter laughed.

"Yeah, same here." He really should have seen the slap coming down snapping his face to the side with a loud crack.

"Don't play the smart-ass, stupid bitch..." He put out the cigarette out on the thin thigh wrapped loosely around his waist, earning a pained whimper from the boy.

After a few minutes, Dieter felt cold on the floor. "...He was my first." He whispered quietly. Hugo just stared and then lighted another cigarette.

"First what? Fuck? Love? Heartbreak?"

"Yeah, all of that..." he paused. He knew that the crack in his voice meant he wasn't far from crying. He suppressed his emotions and swallowed the itching want to cry, looking to the side."...it was ten years ago...I was, what? Fourteen or something...Never saw him again." What the hell was he doing? Giving a fucking confession to the prisoner who almost killed him while fucking him in a dirty, cold cell.

Hugo was quiet for a few more moments, then sighed the smoke out and looked anywhere but at the body under him when he said: "...Archie ...is the british asshole who you met in the bar, the one with the shitty accent who gave me away without a second thought..."he gave a slight chuckle "...Been waiting to fuck the hell out of him since the moment I saw him. He flirted with me for a while now, the little tease said that after the mission he'll be mine. Guess he didn't really want that..." He actually sounded a tiny bit sad.

The younger man tried to caress him by moving his legs up and down, still wrapped around his middle. "Then your pretty little Archie is really as stupid as he seemed."

Stiglitz chuckled, took another drag and leaned down to blow the smoke into the others smiling mouth. They lazily kissed and smoked for long minutes until the older put out the cigarette on the hard floor and pulled out his now soft cock. Dieter gave a tired little groan and tried to redress, which was hard, not only because all of his clothes were torn up, but also because the other kept playfully pulling him back into his lap, trying to mess up his back as much as he did with his front. In the end he knew he looked a complete and utter fucked out mess; not even able to close his shirt without the buttons, showing off the new marks, his torn pants barely staying on with the help of his belt, his hair's previous tidy order nowhere to be seen.

He took out the key from the pocket of his jacket and unlocked the cuffs which connected to the chain which linked Hugo with the wall. 

"What the hell are you doing?" the confused question did not get an answer from Dieter, who instead of words, simply pulled up Stiglitz and tucked his dick back, buttoned his shirt up, making him a bit more decent then what he himself seemed like, then led him to the door with a hand on his arm. When they got out Dieter asked the shocked guards for a gun then shot them both in the head without a care in the world and politely asked Hugo to carry one with him on the deserted hallway up to his office. Once in there he changed into his spare uniform, not even looking back as he told the other to take on the dead guard's uniform. When he combed his hair back and pulled his coat tight around his visibly bruised neck and walked out of the building with Stiglitz without anyone noticing anything strange; not even his driver when they got in the car and went to Dieter's temporary apartment.

As they got out and the driver drove away after saying good night, Hugo asked once again: "What the hell are you doing? You'll be executed for this." Dieter, not really bothered, only unlocked the door, motioned to follow him inside. When he locked the door he silently expected the other to follow him upstairs. Complying, Stiglitz followed him, taking the uniform cap off on the way; looking around, the place seemed minimalistic and nicely kept. He saw the the younger man go to the bathroom, leaving the door open, and start to run the water in the tub. Finally he turned towards him and started to take off his spare uniform, not breaking eye-contact.

"Your dearest Archie and friends are planning to make a bloodbath in the cinema tomorrow, no?" his face gave him away. Dieter smirked."The Führer will attend,... not just him, but also the key pillars of the german military. All the big shots. Which means they can finish the war in a single night. Even I have an invitation to the filming, but as you can see-" the phone rang; he picked up without looking away, mocked a concerned voice for two minutes, then hung up "-the prisoner escaped, and I cannot waste my time with the movie, instead look for him, just as ordered." Now completely naked and the tub half full, he went with slow steps towards Hugo letting his hungry eyes roam over his slim, well-marked body. Once only a few millimeters away, he started to unbutton the other's jacket and shirt, carefully folding it into a neat pile together with his own clothing.

"But you are on their side. You are a fucking nazi. Aren't you supposed to stop the massacre from happening?" asked the confused Stiglitz. 

Dieter slid to his knees in front of him, undid his belt, unzipped his pants and motioned him to step out of it together with his shoes and socks. "Well no, not really, I'm not a narrow minded, antisemitic, racist. I only needed them to kill those jewish boys who raped me back in school. Rising through the ranks and becoming powerful was a great plus at survival in the new Germany, considering my sexual orientation, but not exactly what I planned to do for the rest of my life. Besides those dicks I didn't really order to kill anyone, mostly did just paperwork. Now, with the war ending with the death of those who also used me for their own sick needs just as those jewish boys, I can finally get free. Argentina sounds like a nice place." as he smiled up at the man in front of him, a hand shot out to slap his face with a hard crack, making him stumble in his kneeling position and hit his head against the slowly filling tub. Before he could really register the blooming pain, the same hand grabbed his hair, making him look up at the other. His lips were bleeding from when he bit down on it as the slap landed.

"You think you can get free without any punishment? After the fact that you helped the fucking nazis?" said a very angry Stiglitz. Dieter smiled and turned his face to kiss the wrist of the hand that was holding him in place, smearing the blood on his lips.

"Oh, but my beloved, that's what you're here for," he stopped the water running without looking away "I could have killed you a million times by now, but instead, I'm gonna let you punish me for the rest of my life as much as you want. God knows I deserve it..." he leaned close to nuzzle against the other's underwear covered semi-hard cock "...but I won't hold you back if you'd like to rather rejoin your pretty little Archie either." he gave the tightening fabric a long lick.

The grip on his hair turned gentle, caressing the abused scalp instead. "Just suck me off and let me think." 

Dieter was happy to comply, taking the glorious cock out of it's prison and after a few kittenish licks to the head he was deepthroating him with only a little bit of chocking. No matter how many cocks he has sucked, it still didn't prepare him enough for Stiglitz's size. After a few minutes of licking and humming skillfully on the lovely member, paying special attention to the head, he swallowed the generous warm load that blew in his mouth without missing a single drop, and cleaned it with a thankful tongue. The hand in his hair, mussing up his careful combing, gratefully pet him as a praise.

After getting up from the hard floor, ignoring the ache in his knees, he stepped into the bath, taking the hand of the older man, making him get in with him. They sat down so that Dieter's back was pressed against the other's front, and his head was leaned back comfortably in the crook of Hugo's neck, giving loving little kisses there as Stiglitz caressed the now purple and red marks along his body and sighed.

"...I will stay with you. For now." at the gruff answer Dieter gave a happy little sound and kissed him on the lips. Stiglitz deepened it with a hungry tongue.

After getting out from the cooling water and burning the uniforms in the fireplace, they made love slowly, lazily in the bed, now the loving little moans were laced with Hugo's name next to the 'I love you's. And it was true. He found his knight.

By the time the cinema went up in flames, they were unpacking in their new home; a nice little quickly purchased house, close to the beach, to which they got a lovely, fat, black cat too without asking. After a few days they read in the morning-newspaper about the war ending at breakfast. That was the first time Dieter was fucked over the kitchen table, but certainly not the last, since Hugo stayed with him for the rest of their undisturbed, long, happy lives without any complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of mine, don't judge too harshly. Also I'm not a native english speaker so sorry if this sucks.  
> I'm actually not a writer, I just love the pairing, but there is nothing for them. 
> 
> Oh also I made a playlist for the fic too; just the songs I was listening to as I typed, it's best to read it while they go in the background in my opinion. ( yes I know it's too long but if you listen to them it describes the mood in the story as you read )
> 
> 1\. Tender - Outside  
> 2\. DIVINE - YOU THAT I WANT  
> 3\. Tender - Erode  
> 4\. Konoba - On Our Knees (feat. R.O)  
> 5\. Tender - Vow  
> 6\. Lorn - Acid Rain (Official Music Video)  
> 7\. Tender - Hypnotised (Lyrics in Description)  
> 8\. Unlike Pluto - No Scrubs ft. Joanna Jones (Cover)  
> 9\. Salvatore Ganacci - Talk  
> 10\. Elley Duhé - Immortal  
> 11\. Anuka - Psychedelic Addict (prod. by Pham)  
> 12\. Annie Lennox - I Put A Spell On You  
> 13\. Hooverphonic - Mad About You  
> 14\. Glass Animals - Black Mambo  
> 15\. Kovacs - My Love  
> 16\. Kovacs - The Devil You Know (Official Video)  
> 17\. Tender - Violence  
> 18\. Lurk The neighbourhood lyrics  
> 19\. Bishop Briggs - River  
> 20\. Sam Tinnesz - Play With Fire (feat. Yacht Money) [Official Audio]  
> 21\. Whethan - Savage (feat. Flux Pavilion & MAX)  
> 22\. grandson - Blood // Water  
> 23\. Tender - Oracle  
> 24\. Billie Eilish - btches broken hearts (Lyrics)  
> 25\. Tom Odell - Another Love (Zwette Edit)  
> 26\. BRIDGE - Save Me  
> 27\. Kavinsky - Nightcall (Drive Original Movie Soundtrack) (Official Audio)  
> 28\. Tender - Nadir  
> 29\. DIVINE - CHAINS (ft. Foux)  
> 30\. The Neighbourhood - Scary Love (Audio)  
> 31\. The Neighbourhood - Stuck with Me (Audio)  
> 32\. Bishop Briggs - Dream
> 
> So yeah leave me some of them kudos and please please please comment I need to know if you'd like to read some more of my shitty writing (...I'm thinking of a modern police AU...)!


End file.
